Battlefield of Love
by callmespencer
Summary: Civil War Story: Spencer is in love with a yankee soldier, Aria is in love with a rival family's son, Hanna has eyes for a man not to be trusted, and Emily only wants a woman. How will they power through the great Civil War. Based off of Margaret Mitchell's Gone With The Wind
1. Chapter 1

~Battlefield of Love~

Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just want to welcome you to the new story! It's one that takes place during the civil war. It's based off of Margaret Mitchell's Gone With The Wind. It's a major classic that I love! I don't want to call you guys all the time, so vote on what you want me to call you! PM me any ideas, and reviews are always appreciate!**

**-The Other Spencer**

Aria's POV

I gripped the bedpost for dear life, my breath being forced out of me. My mammy stood behind me pulling the stays of the corset as hard as she could. Finally, she laced it all the way up, and tied me off.

"Measure me please, Mammy." I asked sweetly. She grabbed the cloth tape measure, and wrapped it around my waist.

"Eighteen inches, Miss. Aria." She said smiling. "One of the most beautiful Belles in the whole South."

I looked in the mirror. My dark hair pinned back with a light green ribbon that brought out my eyes. My small nose was perfectly pale, and my mouth in a small smile. I let my gaze drift to the window. It had been a perfect day for a barbeque at the Hastings plantation. Mammy approached me with heavy, lumbering steps. Mammy lowered my hoop skirt onto to me, and slipped my dress over my head. With appreciation, I fingered the fabric. A white strip lay across my collarbone, the rest a light summery green, with white fringe at the bottom. I slipped a wide brimmed straw hat over my head, and tied it under my chin with a green ribbon matching the one in my hair. Making sure everything was in order, I slid my small feet into my shoes, and left my room.

Mike waited for me in front of the carriage; my ma and pa were already inside. He held out a hand for me. I grabbed it thankfully, and used it for support to get in the carriage. Mike was a perfect gentleman, and at the tender age of fourteen made it all the better. I sat with my gloved hands politely folded in my lap.

"Byron, don't you think we have the perfect daughter? She will get all the beaus in the county," My mother said joyfully.

"Yes, Ella, she had that Irish beauty." My father said in his thick Irish accent. Ma's words must have sunk in, because he added. "But, dear, she is only sixteen!"

"The perfect age to be looking for a husband." I couldn't help but smile; I wanted to have that joy so much!

The carriage ride continued with more meaningless chatter.

Spencer's POV

My mother and Melissa ran around like the headless chickens that I had seen the servants dealing with.

"Mother, have you seen Ian?" Melissa asked frantically. Ian was her no good fiancée. The proposal was the only reason we were having the barbeque anyway.

"Yes, dear, he is in the study with your father." My mother said. "Spencer darling, go an ask your Mammy to get you ready." She added.

"Yes, Mother." I said, glad to be able to escape all of the dilly-dally. I skipped up the stairs, taking bigger steps then acceptable for a woman from the Hastings family. Once safely in my room, I sat on the canopy bed and patiently waited for my Mammy.

"Miss. Spencer, Mammy here made you a beautiful dress for the barbecue, dear." Mammy said. I obliged, and hugged my bedpost, got laced up in the corset, got my hoop skirt on, and slipped my dress over my head.

The baby blue fabric was decorated with roses. It had a big blue bow in the center of the bust. My hair was pinned back in half up do with another blue bow. I grabbed the pink parasol, and set out to greet guests with my mother and sister.

Hanna's POV

"Miss. Hanna, you have to eat. No girl can go to a barbeque and embarrass herself by eating like a pig." My mammy said strictly.

I rolled my eyes, looked up at her, and glared.

"I want to wear the white dress with the red belt."

"Miss Hanna! I'm disappointed in you! You know that your bosom can't show until after 3:00." Mammy warned, wagging her finger at me. "I'm gonna have to tell Miss. Ashley about this."

"If you tell mother, I won't eat a bite." I threatened. Mammy seemed reluctant, but gave in anyway. She got me dressed, and sat me down to eat. I quickly shoved food into my mouth. I wanted to go now! She rolled my hair up, and held it together with a red broach to match the dress.

When I finished, I descended the staircase to reach mother. When she saw me, she looked absolutely horrified with me.

"Hanna Marin, what do you think you're wearing?!" She asked loudly. "Go up and change now."

"There is no time, ma, you know Veronica would be upset to have us be late…" I warned triumphantly. She didn't complain anymore, and used the butler's hand to help her into the carriage.

Emily's POV

I stepped out of the carriage into the sunlight. My straw hat curved to the right side of my head, my curly hair perfectly placed underneath it. Every piece of my purple floral dress was in place, and I had a polite smile to show for it. The Hastings' stood on the front steps to the Oaks Bottom Plantation. Each lady smiled evenly, and greeted every guest.

My father stepped out, and reached for my mother's hand, then mine. I took small strolls up the stairs with my family.

"Mrs. Hastings," My father greeted, kissing Veronica's hand. "What a pleasure to see you. And you, Miss. Melissa, Spencer." He continued kissing each of their hands.

"Oh Emily," Spencer gushed, "It's truly been too long!" She hugged me quickly and whispered in my ear, "I'll catch up to you soon, Em." I couldn't help but smile at her words.

I then strolled inside, and stood in the foyer waiting for my best friends, Hanna and Aria. Aria arrived before Hanna. She grabbed my gloved hand, and complimented my dress.

"Have you seen Ezra Fitzgerald today?" Aria asked excitedly. "I would love to make him my beau, but you know how his father reacts to the Irish. My mother told me it just wouldn't do."

"Oh dear, Aria, I'm so sorry to hear that. You would be so cute together!" I answered. Her eyes lay on Ezra, but mine were longing after Miss Paige Mcullers. Her dress looked beautiful on her, and her waist was perfectly narrow.

"Oh do look, Emily, Hanna's here!" Aria said happily. As if on cue, Hanna came sashaying in the foyer in a beautiful white dress with dozens of 'dashing' men clomping after her.

"Bye now," Hanna said cheekily before turning back to us. "Goodness me thank goodness they're gone now!"

"Hanna!" Aria chirped, and hugged her. "I'm so glad to finally see you again, Pa wouldn't let me ride over to your plantation!" Aria pouted.

"No worries, dear me Emily, try to be a little more daring next time!" I had absolutely no idea at what she was talking about. My face was probably looking confused because she said, "your dress."

Before I can answer, Spencer skips over, her dress flouncing behind her beautifully.

"Who is that?" Hanna asks in awe. Her gaze pointed to a man with shaggy dark hair. His piercing eyes were watching Hanna's every move. He was wearing a fitted grey suit, and red vest. The man was casually leaning against the grand staircase.

"That, Hanna, is Caleb Rivers. He is a rich man from Charleston, but he is not to be trusted. His father disowned him!" Spencer twittered.

"I want to meet him!" Hanna squealed.

**Hey guys, this is chapter one. I know it's kind of long but I mean first impressions last the longest right? Please Review!**

**-The Other Spencer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I'm going to give you some options of what you want me to call you! **

**~Yankees**

**~Southerners**

**~Belles**

**~Lovies**

**~Dolls**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, and I'll be sure to announce it on Wednesday. Updates will be on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.**

_"__I want to meet him!" Hanna squealed._

Aria's POV

"Hanna," Spencer said. "You're going to spoil the entire plan to get Sean back!"

"Oh, right," Hanna puts her finger on her chin. The brilliant plan to get Sean back was to have all of the men in Rosewood County after Hanna. That wouldn't work if she were trying to be friendly with this Caleb Rivers man.

While thinking about the plan, I backtracked to what Spencer said about him being distrusted.

"Why is he not to be trusted, Spencer?" I asked quietly.

"Caleb Rivers has been running around from state to state gambling! His father told his mother that he could not talk to her anymore, for if she did he would make her suffer through a divorce!" Spencer explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad, we mustn't think badly of him." Emily said.

"That's not all, Emily. He became very friendly with a belle in Atlanta. Everybody thought they were going to be married, but he never asked, and then left her!"

"The poor dear," I gushed then whispered, "Did she come down with a baby?"

"No, but she was ruined just the same!" Spencer said, "We'd better go socialize with the other guests." We all began walking with slow, small steps into the garden off the side of the house.

Spencer's POV

I had known I should've gone to the side garden. My mother was standing with my father, Melissa, Ian, and Wren. Wren stood tall in tan colored riding breeches, black riding boots, a blue jacket, and a matching blue vest. He smiled widely when he saw me, his single dimple showing, and black hair curly as ever. Some would find Wren to be attractive, but he was too safe for me. No danger was involved with him.

After the wedding for Melissa and Ian was over, Wren and my engagement was scheduled to be announced.

I wanted to pick whom I married, and I wanted to love them. Wren was one of Melissa's beaus before Ian proposed. The awkwardness between all of us was too strong to bear.

"Spencer," Wren drawled in his sweet British accent. I didn't want to find him attractive, but I did. "Pleasure to see you again, my dear." He bowed, and I held out my hand for him to kiss.

"Oh dear, Wren, you are too sweet for any of us simple southern girls. You must have all the belles in the county!" I flirted just like I was supposed to.

"I have my heart set on one perfect one, and I'm looking directly at her." My nose wrinkled at his comment, but I changed it into a smile.

"Oh Wren, you do flatter me so!" I pretend gushed. He blushed a deep scarlet, and looked at his feet. "My dear Wren, could you excuse me, I need to check on Aria."

"Certainly, Spencer." He bowed once more, and I curtsied. I then rushed away faster than I should have.

Emily's POV

Paige continuously walked past me, her dress swishing behind her. When I saw her, my feelings went all over the place. She was so beautiful that it hurt me to stand there. I started to feel like I couldn't breathe, and the room was spinning in fast circles that made me feel sick to my stomach.

I tried to flutter the fan in my hand quickly to release the pressure in my head. My vision was blinking black and white… I couldn't take it anymore, and then, I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I've had two suggestions out of the few I listed. We've narrowed it down to Southerners, and Belles. Please tell me what you think so I can announce it! The wedding was fun, but I ended up having to sing. I'm not bad, but I would've liked more of a heads up instead of telling me an hour before the wedding XD! Sorry, that was my little rant.**

Hanna's POV

I was standing next to Aria, quietly talking when I heard a dull thud. I looked over to find Emily sprawled out on the floor. I walked quickly to her side, and dropped. I grabbed the fan out of her hand and fanned her face. A figure I wasn't familiar with kneeled down. I didn't take the time to see who it was.

"Oh dear, Emily." I kept saying over and over again. I looked at her legs and saw that her pantalets were showing in an indecent way. A boy that was named Ben was looking at her hungrily. I reached down angrily and pushed her dress back in place.

"Give me your shawl," the male figure said to me. I knew it wasn't socially acceptable, but I did it anyway. Slowly, I slid the shawl off of my shoulders, and handed it to him. When I looked, he was staring at me intently. His eyes so dark they were almost black gazed into my blue ones; it almost scared me half to death. I attempted to put a name to the face, and realized at once that it was Caleb Rivers.

I was astonished that it was him who was the first to help Emily. He doesn't seem so bad to me…

"I'm going to carry her up to a room so she can rest." He informed me. I nodded quickly, and began to lead him to the guest room that I had slept in many times.

When Emily was safely on the bed, her mammy watching over her, Mr. Rivers and I left the room.

"Miss. Marin, I would greatly appreciate if you would join me for a stroll in the garden."

I almost said yes, but then I remembered the plan. "Mr. Rivers, you can take your invitation, and stick it where the sun does NOT shine!" The comment was especially horrible for a woman of my class for a number of reasons; I said it way too loudly, he asked so nicely so I should've been polite, and I referenced a man's butt.

Instead of looking at me angrily, Caleb smiled widely, and said, "I will have you one day, Miss Marin. I can promise you that."

I shook my head slowly, my eyes burning bright with hatred, reached up, and slapped him as hard as I possibly could. It wasn't very hard, but he did look quite astonished. I turned on my heel, and stomped away.

I had been trying to make a dramatic exit, but I ended up tripping over my hoop skirt, and ran directly in to Lucas Gottesman. He caught me by the elbow before I tumbled down the grand staircase. One of my blonde curls escaped from my tight hair-do, and fell in front of my eye. He reached up to brush it away, still hanging on to me. I wrestled free, and continued to stomp.

Spencer's POV

My plan to escape from Wren didn't work. Much to my disappointment, he found me just minutes later.

"Miss. Spencer, you're face is flushed. Is everything alright?" He asks with what I believe is concern. I feel bad, but I could never love Wren the way I was supposed to. It seemed as though Melissa was happy with Wren, but nobody could ever know for sure.

"Oh, Wren, you are such a dear to worry for me, but I am okay." I turned my head to see a very unconscious Emily being carried up the stairs by Caleb Rivers, Hanna trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Of course she was.

"I would love it if you would walk with me, Miss. Spencer." Wren said holding out his right arm. I couldn't turn him down now.

Pretending to be grateful, I grabbed his arm and we began to walk. Once outside, I opened the pink parasol. It was set above my head just so that my milky skin wouldn't get a single freckle.

"I was meaning to tell you, Spencer, I think that dress looks beautiful on you."

"Why thank you, Mr. Kingston, you look quite handsome yourself." I led through my teeth flawlessly, but afterwards I felt horrible.

"I've heard that the war is starting real soon, Spencer. I don't want to leave you, but I must serve the south with the rest of these brave men." I nodded solemnly. "Us men are having a meeting about the war when the ladies are napping, and I just have one request."

"What is it Wren." I asked.

"I want to marry you no matter what, promise you'll wait for me?" That was a promise that I didn't want to make. I did not want to be Mrs. Wren Kingston. I knew I had to make the promise even if I didn't want to. For safety, I stuck my right arm behind my back and crossed my fingers.

"I promise."

**The next chapter will have some of Aria's POV. As soon as the war starts in the story, the couples will start to come together. I just want to know, should I have one of the liars marry even though they don't want to for money, or something like that? I was thinking maybe Hanna and Lucas but Lucas would go MIA? Tell me what you think, and vote on a name!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention: This is the last day to vote for names!**

**Okay, now that we got that out of the way, we can move on. If you are reviewing as a guest, please make up a name so I can give you a shout-out! I got a review asking to elaborate on Ben checking Emily out, and I promise that will be in the near future! Okay, you guys are amazing, now on with the story. **

Aria's POV

My father would have been so disappointed in me if he knew I was crushing on Ezra Fitzgerald. I felt like I was thirteen again while looking at his dimples, his smile, and his eyes. They had shown bright blue when he talked about one of his passions.

My mind had been scrambling with the thought of him. Without the assistance of any of the girls, I had no idea what to do. I couldn't find them anywhere.

Knowing that Spencer wouldn't mind, I charged out to the Hastings' barn, and requested a horse with a sidesaddle. The stable boy, Will, was quick to respond. I climbed on the horse, and arranged myself.

Pushing my heel into the horse's side, it took off galloping.

Unknown's POV  
I saw the beautiful dark haired girl gallop away. I wasn't sure what it was, but something was telling me to follow in suite. Trusting my gut, I grabbed my horse, and galloped after her.

Emily's POV

I woke up with a cold cloth on my head, my mammy standing over me.

"It's only a bump, Miss Emily." I nodded in appreciation. "You have to go back out now." Of course I would be forced back out there. Even though I had just fallen, I was still supposed to catch a man.

I nodded again and slowly rose. Mammy readjusted my dress, and lightly pushed me out the door.

I held the hem of my skirt up a tiny bit, revealing my petticoat. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was an annoyed looking Hanna. I had to do a double take to find the reason. Lucas stood behind her with big puppy dog eyes. He looked like he was on cloud 9.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I had to stifle a laugh. "H…H…. Hanna, you're so… so…. sweet!" He exclaimed. I knew that she had said something flirty to get him to say that.

"Emily, why don't we go and eat barbecue together? It may make you feel less ill." Hanna suggested.

"May I come too?" Lucas asked earnestly. Hanna turned towards me, and rolled her eyes.

Finally, she nodded. "Come on, Lucas." We set off towards the large pits where the barbeque was being cooked.

Spencer's POV  
As I continued to walk with Wren, no escape to be found, I made a mental list. My list was of all the men I could have if I wanted. It went somewhat like this.

~Alex

~Andrew

~Wren

~Aaron

~Wilden

~Garett

~Ben

~Noel

~Mike

~ETC…

My list could have extended for miles if I had let it. I knew that almost no woman got married because she wanted to or was in love. Melissa had been so lucky that she could be in love when she married.

Theoretically speaking, I should have been thankful that I wasn't going to end up an old maid all alone; there were lots of men who would scramble to my side at the drop of a hat.

I was going to be married, and that was that.

"Wren, why don't we set off towards the barbeque pits, darling." My nose had scrunched up at the 'darling' but other than that, I was quite pleased with my sentence.

"Of course, Spencer dear." He said, trying it on for size. I didn't like it as much as he seemed too.

~~~  
When we made the journey down to the pits, there was quite a scene unfolding in front of us.

Hanna sat in the middle of a large group of men. They ranged from very young, to quite a bit older than her. She had flirted with every single one of these men. How strange.

I did a quick scan of the men, and laughed in spite of myself. I saw Lucas, Mike, Noel, Garrett, Wilden, Jason (really, my brother Hanna?!) and dozens of others that I couldn't name.

"I'll be right back, Spencer." Of course, even my faithful Wren would flock to her side like a moth to a flame.

It had been a long.

Aria's POV

I galloped away from the Hastings residence faster than I ever had in ridden in my entire life.

Just riding had been helping me reduce the anger that swelled in my chest. The confusion was too much for me, and my mind had been clouded.

Something had spooked my horse, it lifted up, and it's front legs lifting off of the ground. Because I wasn't wearing my riding boots, my feet weren't capable of holding in the stirrups. I felt myself being dropped off the horse. I slid under the horse's belly ungracefully. The horse pranced in place, barely missing my face.

I only had two options, stay under the horse until it moved, possibly be peed on, and continuously dodge it's feet. Or I could roll out from under it, and get stepped on once.

The latter sounded like the better option.

I rolled a little, and felt the horse's heavy foot sink into my shoulder blade.

I screamed in pain, the horse got spooked again, and ran away, stepping on my small hand.

I had been all on my own. Nobody knew where I was; I was injured so I couldn't go anywhere. I did the only thing I could think to do; I curled in a ball, and hid my head.

"Let me help you," a sweet voice said.

I untucked my head, and looked up. I saw all that I wanted, and I had thought I was in heaven.

"It's you…" I said.

**Okay, cliffhanger! I'm sorry to say but I won't update until I get FIVE REVIEW.**

**Ready, set, GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo sorry. I sometimes wonder if I'm even related to my family. I think that it has literally been a month since I've updated. Belles, you were all so nice. You helped me get through my hard time with my boyfriend. Aaron says thank you so much. (He thinks your reviews helped him heal…. I really don't know.) Anyway I love you all!**

Emily's POV

I had felt very awkward sitting at Hanna's side with the rest of the men. I felt that if I continued to do so, someone would figure out my secret before I even knew what it was. I excused myself politely, and set off towards the garden. Maybe if I found Aria, I would feel less out of place.

Ditching the plan to go to the garden, I set off towards the house. Inside the door, there had been a slave named Isaac.

"Isaac, have you seen Miss. Aria?" I asked earnestly.

"Last I seen her, Miss. Emily she be going to the stables."

Good god, Aria had had one of her panic attacks where she ran away. I needed to find her.

Aria's POV

"I need your permission to tend to your shoulder." The voice said.

"Why do you need permission?" I asked dumbly.

"I'll need to rip the fabric of your dress." The man said.

Even though he was a perfect stranger, (an attractive one at that,) I didn't mind. "Why don't you just unbutton it?"

"That would be smart." He laughed. His blue eyes lit up, and those perfect dimples were there. It was my Ezra.

He sat me up, steadying my shoulders with his strong hands. Skillfully, he began to unbutton the dress, then slipped it over my head.

"This does not look good." He said examining my shoulder. Ezra ripped some fabric off of his shirt, and blotted my shoulder with it.

"Oomph," I groaned against the pain. I raised my hand to my face to brush stray hairs away. When I saw my hand though, I turned away from my angel and threw up.

"Don't look at it." Ezra said quickly stepping front of me. "Focus on me. Look at my eyes and nothing else." He then grabbed my hand, and raised it to his chest. "Feel my heart beat, and look at my eyes. You're okay."

When he said it, I realized it must be true.

"I'm going to lift you now." He grabbed the over part of my dress, and lifted me. The hoop had been in the way, so he shimmied me out of it. I was left in my petticoat, corset, and shirtwaist. He lifted me up, sliding one hand under my knees, and the other one on the small of my back. My good hand was on his chest, the bad one wrapped up in my lap.

"I'm going to take you to you're house." I nodded even though I didn't want to go home.

Hanna's POV

Even though I had had all of those men around me, Sean still wasn't paying any attention. He had been walking around with MONA. I should have realized before that she wasn't a good friend.

"Miss. Hanna," A quiet voice said. I looked over, and found Lucas looking at me. "I want to ask for your hand in marriage." Where had this come from?

"WAHOOOOO, SIGN UP FOR THE WAR!" Oh, that made more sense. I almost said no, but then I looked over. Sean was kissing Mona with such passion that I was worried Mona would faint on the spot.

"I would love to, but if you're going to marry me, you'd better ask my mother." I warned sweetly.

"Why thank you, dear." Lucas said, and sped off.

Short chapter, but I have homework! I'm sorry it was short, but review with your ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

Belles, I am so sorry; this update took way too long! For any of you writers out there, do you ever have the struggle that you're working on a new story, so you can't focus on anything else? That happened to me these past few weeks, and I haven't really focused on anything else. I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. Sorry and thank you again!

-The Other Spencer

Lucas' POV

When I had walked over to Hanna, I expected her to shoo me away like a fly. I asked for her hand in marriage expecting a no! How that would have ruined my reputation. Who was I kidding; I had no reputation to speak of. I was a loser destined to marry Thea, and ugly, opinionated, horrible woman. People like me weren't made for people like Hanna Marin.

With a pounding heart, I asked as sweetly as I possibly could. Maybe she would feel bad for me and accept. I could only hope that would be the case.

"Miss. Hanna, I want to ask for your hand in marriage." I said quietly, making my brown eyes like a puppy's.

When I said it, her eyes darted to the side, looking at something, (I don't know what….) She seemed to ponder it for a few seconds.

"I would love to, but if you're going to marry me, you'd better ask my mother." She said it as sweetly as she possibly could.

"Why thank you, dear." I said and sped off to find her mom.

I found Mrs. Marin by a large oak tree, watching the commotion. All of the men were taking off to sign up for the war.

"Afternoon Mrs. Marin," I said bowing deeply.

"Why Lucas Gottesman, when did you grow so? You've developed into a handsome young man!" Mrs. Marin exclaimed. I was at a loss for words. I wasn't good looking at all. My face looked like a small, hopeful child, my curly hair too dark, my eyes too sad. I wasn't very tall either.

"Why thank you, I came to ask a question."

"Is that so," Mrs. Marin said back.

I sucked in a deep breath, and let my words fall out. It was like word vomit that I couldn't control.

"I think Hanna is one of the most beautiful girls in the entire south. She has a lovely smile, and would be the perfect wife, and is strong enough to bear children. On top of that, she has personality, and she is sweet and witty." I couldn't stop that from spilling out. I refreshed myself. "What I'm trying to say, is may I have Hanna's hand in marriage?"

Mrs. Marin pondered what I said thoughtfully. "I suppose we could arrange that," she said with a smile. I felt very successful in my mission for Hanna.

Emily's POV  
I skipped out to the stables. When I reached my destination, I ordered the fastest horse they had.

"This horse ain't suitable for a lady." The grooms-man said. The horse was large, with a sleek black coat, large eyes, and hooves the size of dinner plates.

I felt hot anger rise in my chest. This man was a servant, and had no right to order me around. Before I could stop myself, I became haughty.

"When did it become your job to order anybody around, hmm?" I questioned rudely. That shut him up.

Silently, he began to put a saddle on. I used a step stool to reach the horse, and kicked my heel against the side before he could finish what he was doing.

If I were Aria, which way would I go? Right! Aria always says when in doubt go right. I took every right turn I possibly could.

Finally, I ended up at a dead end. I jumped down so I could tie my horse up and walk around.

As I begun searching, I began to get frantic. There has to be at least a small sign that she was there. There had to be!

I stumbled upon a white sash. Wait a second, I told myself, Aria was wearing a dress with a white neckline.

Oh dear god, Aria must be in trouble.

**Mkay, does anyone else think Emily's being a little over protective? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel so incredibly bad, but I was grounded. My dad took my computer and said I was spending too much time on my fanfiction. My greatest apologies to you all. I am so sorry, and I hope this won't affect the way you enjoy the story. I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update again, but I really hope it's soon. **

Aria's POV

I still lay across Ezra's lap as we galloped towards my home. When I was a child, I remember cursing the fact that I lived at the edge of the county, but in that moment, I was thankful; it gave me more time with my prince, Ezra.

My shoulder and my hand felt like they were on fire. Ezra's presence was soothing me anyway. The horse jostled, hitting a hole in the dirt. Ezra held tighter, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Oh, dear. I am so sorry Miss. Aria."

I was very unable to say anything, so I nodded with tears running down my face.

"This ride is too difficult to keep you comfortable," he paused. "My home is coming up mighty quick here, and if it is okay with you I would like to tend to your injuries there."

On the outside, I made sure to look like I wouldn't go through with it, but inwardly I was cheering.

"I suppose that would be okay, but I am uncertain of what you're parents, or my parents would think?"

"We won't be caught, I'll make sure of it." He smiled at me. Ezra's smile almost made me faint, but then I remembered that it would make me seem unhealthy if I fainted for a second time in less than two hours.

We rode for a few moments longer before we started the entrance. Ezra rode to the stables, tied, and unmounted the horse. "Wait here, Miss. Aria, I don't want James to see you."

I nodded, and held onto the horse tighter, trying my best to support myself without Ezra's strong arms. When he finally returned, I was hugging the horse tightly, and squeezing my eyes shut.

"The coast is clear," he said huskily. Then he reached up, grabbed me, and wrapped me in his arms again.

Spencer's POV

Now alone, I walked away from Hanna and Wren to the gardens. I was so tired of living this life with no freedom. I wanted to escape, or rebel.

I hugged my arms around myself when I got the sudden urge to run. I wanted to run to the pond my father had taken me to when I was a child. I gave into the urge. I began running, and wildly started ripping the bow off my head, and tugging the dress off. As I ran, I untied the hoop in the back, and just let it slip off as I ran. I was left in my petticoat, pantalettes, and corset.

Mother would burn the cotton if she knew what I was doing. The funny thing was that I didn't give a damn. I came upon the dock for the pond, and threw my arms above my head. I dove into the water. The skirt weighed me down quite a bit, but I was able to reach the surface.

When I broke the surface, I wildly flipped my hair back out of my face.

"SPENCER ELIZABETH HASTINGS!" my mothers shrill voice broke the reverie of the smooth water. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She continued to scream at me hysterically.

"Wren, you pull her out of there right now." Wren listened, and grabbed me by the shoulders. During her screaming phase, I swam over to the dock.

Wren looked at me with a wide, open mouth. He took in my appearance. My dress was now wet, and it clinged to my legs. the blue lace of the corset drooped, and my breasts heaved.

"How could you embarrass our family like this? Thank goodness Wren saw you running."

I grabbed my clothes, and began walking away. When I passed mother, she grabbed my arms.

"How could you damage our reputation? Don't you care?"

I looked her in the eyes, and said, "frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

Her jaw dropped to her knees, and her eyes bulged. Then, I walked away.

**I'm sorry again guys, I'll try to get to the library to write! Hope you liked the chapter, and it's very likely that in the next one or two chapters, it will skip ahead to later in the war so we can unite Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, and whoever you guys want Emily with. Review telling me what Emily couple you want!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Belles! So here is another update, and I'm sorry, but these past few chapters have been mostly blank space, so I'm going to do a little section of what has happened, and then I'm going to need to speed it up. So this story will continue for a long time, but that doesn't mean that I'm not already constructing another story for you guys. I have narrowed it down to two options. **

**Option A) A story similar to if I stay with the girls, but mostly Spoby. Alex will be in there as well, and there will be Haleb, Ezria, and Emily-.**

**Option B) A story in which Spencer is an aspiring pilot. She lives on the wrong side of town, and when her crush, Toby wants her to date his best friend and fly for his fathers banner towing business, she is confused. Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, and Emily-**

**Just let me know which one sounds better to you, and sorry for this horribly long author's note! 3 –Spencer**

_At this point in the story, the war has started. Most people have left the county in which the girls are living in. Hanna is married to Lucas, Aria still is tiptoeing around her feelings for Ezra, Emily is confused over what she wants, and Spencer is putting off her marriage to Wren saying that she needs more time to plan. Most of the men have left the county for the war, so mostly women are left. There has been rumor that the near by city has been attacked by the Yankees, and there should be extra precaution for the County. _

Spencer's POV

The war had been going on for about four months. Recently, we had received word from our kin in Atlanta that Sherman's army was attacking a little ways outside of the city, and they would be coming our way sooner rather than later.

"Mammy!" My mother screeched. "Pack Spencer's things, we are leaving this god awful place before those god awful Yankees come any closer."

"Yes'm," Mammy obeyed, then approached my room. "Which frock would my little lamb wanna wear to leave?"

"Mother is insane if she thinks I'm leaving. All of my friends are here in the county!" I hollered at my Mammy. Later though, I felt guilty; mammy didn't make this decision, Mother did. I ran past Mammy, and found my mother.

"You're mad if you think I'll follow you outside of this home," I told her. Mother raised one eyebrow, and thought for a second. "Fine, see if I should care. Be attacked by Sherman's army. Mammy, you stay with her, and MELISSA come to the carriage now." My mouth dropped halfway to my knees. I couldn't believe that she was letting me stay alone.

Melissa came waddling down the stairs. Before Ian left for the war, they got married in haste, and she became pregnant. It was estimated that she was around four months.

"Bye, Spencer." Melissa sneered at me. I raised one hand, and waved.

Goodbye, Melissa and Mother." They gave me one final look, then lumbered out to the carriage.

Aria's POV

My shoulder had long since healed, and was no longer afraid of horses.

"Mammy, would you please dress me?" I asked sweetly. The old woman nodded, and approached my wardrobe.

"Will this one do, Miss Aria?" She asked referring to a green housedress.

"No, Mammy, I believe I shall need my riding habit." She nodded her head, then pulled out a plush pink gown with mahogany brown detailing.

"Come here, Lamb." I walked over to her. She tightened my corset, slipped my petticoats on, and pulled the dress over my head. As a final touch, she tied a large pink bow around my waist. Then she moved onto my hair. She put it in a twisted up do with some of my curls spilling out.

"Thank you mammy," I went to kiss the old woman's cheeks.

"Not so fast, you can not leave the plantation without your riding hat dear." She made me sit again, and then clipped a brown hat with pink caging to my hair. "Now you may go."

I kissed her cheeks again, and left for the stables. Once there, I ordered my horse to be readied so I could go to visit the lovely Hastings plantation.

**Okay, so just a little glimpse of what is going on, and by the next chapter the Yankees will have moved in to the County. If I get 15 reviews, I will update tomorrow evening. If not, I'll update by Friday. Please tell me what story sounds better, option A) or option B). If you guys have any ideas be sure to tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Belles, I received a review stating that the story was slowing down and getting boring. I want to reassure the guest in distress that the reason it sped up a bit (in your mind slowed down) because the story is about the Civil War, not the Hastings' barbeque. The story will become more detailed, but I need to put the romance of Spencer and Toby, Caleb and Hanna, Ezra and Aria, and the love triangle between Paige, Jason, and Emily. Please bear with me. We need to get to the exciting part of the story!**

(Three months into the war)

Ben's POV

I had done my part in the war. After the Bull Run battle, I left on foot in hopes of making it back to the county. The thought of Emily that day so long ago at the Hastings' plantation was getting me through. I wanted to run my hands up and down her sculpted body.

The thoughts of what I would do to her kept me going. While walking, I had decided I wouldn't even marry her. She isn't even a real lady. She's too tall, and too scared looking. She wouldn't have any objection to what I wanted to do.

I was also able to remember the poor sucker I had stabbed on my way back from the Battle. I had hit him right in the leg as he ran away from me. He had not cried out in pain

Yankee soldiers POV

I hadn't wanted to be in the war. I came from a high class of men in the New York. My father had told me that I had to carry out the family history of Officers. I was truly a friendly man, I wanted to protect the women of both the north and the south, end slavery, and stay peaceful all at once.

On my way to a lanky county in the middle of Georgia, a crazy looking confederate had stabbed me in the leg. He looked like he was contemplating something, and as he stabbed me; I was able to see the evil glint in his eye. After he stabbed me, he laughed hysterically and ran away. That man had given me a horrible feeling, it was war, but I truly felt as though he was going to hurt someone that wasn't involved in the war.

I stopped for a while so I could bandage my leg wound. It wasn't bad enough that I couldn't walk, so I continued on my journey to where I was supposed to meet my troop; Rosewood County.

When I arrived in Rosewood, I hung low in an ally in the main town. In the ally, I was able to spread my sleeping pack and eat food. As I sit in the ally, I couldn't shake the feeling of the soldier. Just in case, I set myself up to be able to attack if it was needed.

Emily's POV

I had gone to the barn to ask for my horse. I had to go to Hanna's. There was a large confederate ball being thrown in the town square. It was for the Confederate cause. We were raising money for the cause. I tied some of the advertisement supplies to the back of the horse, and mounted her.

Earlier that day, I told my Mammy that I was using Hanna's gracious offer in borrowing one of her guest rooms for sleeping in. Usually it wouldn't worry me to ride during dusk; this time though, I felt spooked.

To get to Hanna's home, I would have to ride through town. The Rosewood county square would be full of the drunks too old to fight in the war. No one would bother to touch me; my father is one of the main generals in the war.

The closer I got to the town, the more eerie it became. The dirt roads were empty, and when I reached the square it was empty too. I slowed to a stop, and unmounted my horse.

I was looking around when all of a sudden; a figure jumped out to the right of me, and slapped my horse's rear. The horse galloped away. I tried to run, I picked up my skirt and tried so hard, but a familiar voice stopped me.

"There are those legs again," the voice sent chills down my spine. Ben. I dropped my skirts and began to run again.

"Not so fast you little whore." Ben ran up behind me and grabbed me roughly by the waist. He twirled me around, his hands digging into my stomach.

"HELP!" I cried.

Ben pulled me into an ally way, I kicked and screamed all the way.

"By god, stop screaming." He pushed me into the hard brick-building wall. My head hit the wall with an ugly smack. I turned my back to Ben, and hid my face in the wall. I whipped around when I heard a horrible "Oomph" from behind my back.

A tall man dressed in a Yankee uniform hit Ben in the back with his two fists together. He made sure that Ben was unconscious before he grabbed my hand and took me into another ally way.

"YAN," I began to shout before he clamped his hand harshly over my mouth.

"I won't hurt you, I'm just here to help." He led me to a small cot against the wall. I sat down, and he began checking my arm and my head. I was able to take in his appearance.

He was tall and muscular with brilliant blue eyes and sandy brown hair.

"Hello, Miss, I'm Officer Toby Cavanaugh."

"Emily Fields." I offered my hand to him, and he kissed it.

"That is the same man who stabbed me in the leg a few days ago."

"That is the man that I rejected."

"That explains a lot." The man named Toby paused. "Where are you trying to go?"

"My friend Hanna's home."

"I'll escort you, and explain to one of you're friends what happened okay?" I nodded, and he began walking me to Hanna's.

Toby's POV

I walked Miss. Emily to her friends home.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, wait here, and I'll get my friend, Spencer." I nodded and stood in the back garden of a grand estate. Less than a minute later, Emily came back.

The girl that was with her was looking at her feet. Because it was summer, she was wearing a summery gold and peach dress. The front of the dress had peach colored flowers and gold ribbon. It was somewhat striped. I couldn't see her face, it was covered by a large straw hat with a peach ribbon.

When she looked up, I saw her big brown eyes. They widened when she saw my uniform, but then she straightened herself out.

She raised her gloved hand, curtsied, and said, "I'm pleased to meet you, and I'm Spencer Hastings."

There were lots of beautiful girls in New York, but this was the most beautiful yet.

"Officer Toby Cavanaugh." I suddenly felt very attracted to this perfect stranger.

So Toby and Spencer have met, next chapter will be some of their connection. And then there will be the fundraiser ball in which Hanna sees Caleb the devilishly handsome bad guy!


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK! New computer, new year, new attitude. So I'm taking suggestions right now for scenes in the story. I hope you're still enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Spencer's POV  
The man named Toby stared at me with such intensity, I was worried I would burst into flames.

"Em, what are you doing with this….. yankee?" I choked on the words.

"He saved me, Spencer." She said wide eyed. "He saved me from Ben."

"If you would care to walk with me, Miss. Hastings, I would gladly explain it." He smiled crookedly. "Emily, why don't you head inside." Toby said.

"As long as you don't try to kill me, I guess." I told him. Emily turned away, said thank you, an glided easily to the plantation house.

Toby held his elbow out, a kind gesture that I was very accustomed to from Wren. I grabbed it graciously, and we began to walk.

He used his free hand to make gestures, explaining to me how Ben had stabbed him, and how he was hiding in the alleyway. He told me how Emily was being attacked and how he saved her.

The topic of conversation shifted to our families, friends, what we had grown up with.

"Are you married?" Toby asked me, his blue eyes were like a puppies.

"Engaged." I audibly sighed. I could picture my mother fainting at the sight of this. Her Spencer talking to a Yankee and sighing in front of him… How scandalous.

"What is his name?" I didn't think before answering.

"Wren Kingston."

"Is he from the states?"

"Britain actually." Toby's next question shocked me.

"Do you love him?"

"This is absurd, you cannot ask a woman a question like that. It was very nice to meet you but I must leave now, good bye Mr. Cavanaugh." I turned on my expensive heels, intending to make a dramatic exit. Instead I stomped directly into a marble bench, making myself fall forward and hit my forehead on the bench.

"BOLLOCKS!" I cried out before reaching up and touching my head. When I pulled my hand away, it was covered in my own blood.

Ever since I was a child, I fainted at the sight of blood. In that very moment, my entire body swayed. I stood up trying to walk away before falling forward again. Instead of hitting the bench this time, I was caught by a warm body.

"Miss Hastings!" He cried before sitting me on the bench. He got on his knees in front of me, and had one hand on my knee, the other hand was being waved in front of my face.

"Oohh," I moaned.

"It appears that you have a nasty gash on your face." With his thumb he wiped away the blood. "Can you walk?" I attempted to stand up, before falling again. In one swift motion, he picked me up, and started towards the house.

Hanna's POV

I stood in the parlor, looking out the window to the garden. Approaching the house was a Yankee soldier with a limp woman in his arms.

"YANKEE!" I screamed. Aria jumped, Emily sighed, and mammy lumbered into the room.

"I's locked the doors, Miss. Hanna."

"Good Mammy, now all we can do is wait for him to leave." Emily stood up, and walked to the side door.

She threw it open, and beckoned him inside. "EMIlY, what the devil are you doing?"

"Mr. Cavenaugh, whats happened to Spencer."

"She had a little dramatic fall." He chuckled.

"I do not believe that it is funny." She muttered from his arms.

"Where may I set her down?" I pointed to the lounge, unsure of words I could say.

"Aria, Hanna, why don't we go check on the tea." We all left quickly, leaving them alone.

Spencer's POV:

Toby sat on the edge of the lounge. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon," I promised. He kissed my hand, and turned to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Belles, so sorry I didn't update for forever! It takes me forever every time I know, but the life of a Spencer is really busy! But this time, I wasn't super busy but I was kind of sad that I only got one review….. Anyway, I created a Tumblr just for you guys, it will have cute pictures of the couples, and sneak peeks of upcoming stories! Follow it at .com**

Aria's POV

The stranger left Spencer laying on the lounge with a strange look in her eye.

"Spencer, darling. What just happened?" Hanna quickly asked.

"But he is a yankee," she muttered to herself. "Yankees can't have manners." She looked confused. She slowly stood up, adjusted her skirts, and approached the bookshelf. She began grabbing books hastily and looking at the titles.

"None of these are telling me anything!" She sighed heavily.

"Spencer," I grabbed her shoulders, and led her back to the lounge. "Sit down darling."

She ran her hands through her hair, and her eyes got big. "I know it," she finally said. "He is a confederate in disguise."

"Is Miss Confederate thinking of a Yankee?" Hanna drawled.

Spencer gave Hanna the evil eye, and dropped her head back in her hands.

"Lets start talking about the benefit." Emily said.

Emily spoke in hushed tones, trying desperately to plan everything perfectly. Finally Spencer said, "Emily it already dark, we have everything planned, lets just embroider."

"Good idea, Spencer Darling." Hanna said, and the girls reached for their books and embroidery.

"I think I left something in the garden," I said quickly.

"Aria, you weren't in the-" I cut Emily off.

"Yes I was," I got up quickly and walked to Hanna's teahouse.

"Ezra," I whispered ducking behind a wooden post. Strong hands wrapped around my waist from behind.

"I'm right here, Darling." Ezra whispered in my ear. I turned my head slightly, and our lips brushed. I put my hands on his.

_Flashback:_

_Ezra carried me inside after he said the coast was clear. He walked quickly, dodging all of the servants. _

"_Rose start tea, and bring it to my door." He called down a hallway without being scene. We continued walking through a maze of corridors until he came to one door at the end of a long hallway. He pushed it open, and set me down on the large four post bed. _

"_I'm so sorry, that it is such a mess in here. I couldn't find my jacket this morning."_

"_Oh, don't apologize, it is so very kind of you to bring me here." I said back to him._

_There was a knock at the door. "Mr. Ezra, the tea is outside the door."_

"_Thank you, Rose." He waited until he heard her lumber away, then he quickly opened the door and snatched the tea._

"_I don't really know what to do with this?" He stated it more like a question than a statement. "My mother usually serves tea."_

"_I'll do it," I smiled. He smiled back, and opened cabinet in the room._

"_When I was a young boy, I would sneak out to ride horses in the night." Ezra said holding up a small first aid kit._

_I had served tea with my good hand, but my shoulder and hand ached so badly, tears poured down my face._

_Ezra took the tea away from me, and sat it on a small table. He took my injured hand his, and began cleaning it. The witch hazel stung so badly on my hand and shoulder, I whimpered quietly. Ezra stopped what he was doing, one hand still resting on my upper arm. He leaned forward and kissed a stray tear on my cheek._

"_Shh, my darling, the pain will be gone soon." My eyes fluttered, I had been kissed by the man I had loved since I was a small child, and he called me his darling. _

_Without thinking, I brought one hand to his cheek. His face was warm against my cool hand. He leaned into my palm, and brought his hand to his cheek._

_Ezra was going to lean in for a real kss._

"_Our parents." I whispered. "It's wrong."_

"_If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right." He whispered. This brought brand new tears to my eyes, and I let him kiss me. _

_End of flashback._

Ezra held me, and leaned back and kissed him passionately. I turned to face him and looked into his gorgeous eyes. Suddenly, he swept my feet out from under me, and picked me up. He walked to a bench in the tea house, and held me to his chest.

His chin rested on my head, every once in a while, he would kiss the top of my head.

"Are you coming to the event next week?" I asked him.

"Yes," He said simply.

"I'm nervous," I sighed.

"What for?"

"The doctor is 'auctioning' women for the cause."

"Why ever would he do that?" Ezra sounded alarmed.

"Mona said it was okay, "If mona says its okay, then it must be okay."" I quoted the doctor.

"I'll bid on you," he whispered into my hair.

"Really?"

"Really."


	12. AN

Hey Belles, I know it's been forever! I'm so sorry, but I was struggling in school, had finals, and some relationship issued with my new bf. I'm almost positive that I'll have an update for you guys soon, but I need ideas of what you want!

-Love you guys,

Spencer


	13. I'm sorry

Hey guys, I'm so sorry to announce that I'm leaving the fanfiction world for a while. I'm just not really feeling it anymore, but I want you all to know that I do love you, and I'm so happy for the amazing comments you've left me. The story might pick up again later, but for now, I'm leaving.

Thanks For The Memories,

-The Other Spencer


End file.
